The present invention relates to a method and device for forming a handle constructed of adhesive-coated tape to objects such as boxes.
It is known that boxes which are continuously moving in a row on a conveyor belt can be automatically closed or sealed by means of an adhesive tape. This kind of device has been proven to be effective in that a relatively large number of cartons can be handled rather quickly. However, during subsequent loading and transportation of the boxes, the absence of a handle and the disadvantages associated with this become apparent. Often a carrying grip or handle in the form of a cord will be fastened onto a box which has already been sealed. This, however, requires additional labor and additional expense.
It is known further that a carrying handle can be designed from adhesive tapes. An example of a tape handle applied after a box has already been sealed is seen in Blank et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,031,359. An example of a device which forms a tape handle on a box is disclosed in Gunther PCT/US88/01505. The Blank et al. patent describes a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape handle for carrying packages consisting of a filament tape having a sheet material base of paper or other material. The tape handle is applied to the box after the box has been sealed. The Gunther PCT/US88/01505 patent describes a process for application of a carrying grip or handle by means of adhesive tape to a row of continuously moving cartons during automatic packing and sealing operations. The adhesive side of an excess length of the adhesive tape is covered or masked automatically with a cover tape in an operational step which is synchronized with the application of the adhesive tape to the carton.
Examples of devices for applying adhesive coated tape are described in Collet et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,786, Patterson U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,550, and Deering, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,269. Such devices are commonly used to seal boxes filled with merchandise. The boxes are driven past the device by a conveyor. These devices include an application member such as a roller for supporting an end of the tape with the adhesive side disposed outwardly in a contact position such that the tape end contacts the box moving towards the tape. Upon such contact, the tape end adheres to the box. As the box moves, the box pulls the tape from the device and the application member presses the tape against the contour of the box. As the box moves past the device, the applied length of tape is severed from the supply length of tape. The tape adjacent a newly severed end with the application member is moved back to its initial contact position for contact by the next box on the conveyor.
The tape handle structures disclosed in the prior art have many deficiencies. As disclosed in Blank et al., the tape handle is applied after the box sealing step has been accomplished. In addition, the ability of a tape handle to adhere to a box depends in part upon the uniformity of the surface to which the handle is applied. It is difficult to provide a uniform surface from the typical cardboard box surfaces for the tape handle application. Further, extra steps and time are required to apply the Blank et al. handle to the box. As disclosed in Gunther, the tape handle is formed from the same tape which is being used to seal the box. By using the box sealing tape as the handle, the box cannot be sealed along its entire lid thereby allowing a portion of the box to remain unsealed. In addition, there is a greater chance of the handle and the sealing tape being removed or peeled away from the box by any rocking or swinging of the box while the box is being lifted or carried. In addition, to deficiencies found in the known handle structures themselves, the known arrangements and methods for forming such handles are inefficient and ineffective. As noted above, extra steps in the box finishing process may result in time delays and thus greater costs. A simple and efficient arrangement for forming and applying a tape handle to a box is thus desired.
In addition to the above, with a box having a pour opening adjacent a top edge of a pour side, such as laundry detergent boxes and the like, any handle must be mounted along the sides of the box in order to be able to carry the box by the handle after the box has been opened. If the handle is mounted at the top of this type of box, the handle would pull the lid open and the box would tip thereby spilling the contents of the box. A simple and efficient arrangement for forming and applying a tape handle to a box having a pour opening, such as a laundry detergent box, is thus desired.